


Clock Strikes

by Jagaimo_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, M/M, Multi, Romance, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagaimo_chan/pseuds/Jagaimo_chan
Summary: Kageyama was a defective ..... Hinata was a defective... It should all work out right ? Yet, Kageyama can't reset the way Hinata does. He can't forget his past, he can't forget Hinata, he can't forget anything. He doesn't want forget anything, especially not Hinanta. However, Hinata resets more often than not but to Kageyama's surprise he's still stuck at DR camp. How could a ray of sunshine be too defective to leave after resetting so many times? How could Kageyama never reset correctly? And most importantly, why do they both have DR tattooed on their back ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So my original summary was too long so I just put it in at the beginning of the chapter  
> It's 4:30 am  
> I'm sorry if this sucks  
> I should have reread everything but I didn't ..... sorry I suck but I'll fix it 
> 
> Feedback please ?
> 
> Have a great jellybean day!

The room was so white it was almost blinding but even more blinding was the small boy's hair and even more blinding than that was his smile. His smile could melt the sun and it was definitely melting Kageyama's very existence. Everyday as he was being transferred to his room he would find a way to peek into Hinata's room just to catch a glimpse of him. Kageyama avoided the reset button just so he could remember that smile. Although he didn't see it more than a handful of times and he wanted it to forever be engraved into his very being. He was desperate to remember it every time he closed his eyes. He wished Hinata would be as desperate as he was but that wasn't the case. Every morning in the garden Kageyama had to reintroduce himself and that morning was no exception. Hinata had pressed reset again and everything was wiped clean. The fifteen minute and forty five minute conversation they had held two mornings again about the horrible food the camp was serving was gone, just like their meaningless previous conversations .The whole point of the camp was to forget, it was "for the good of the defective". Happiness had become a law and those with traumatic experiences or a hint of depression would have to forget but Kageyama could never forget. He had actually pressed reset several time before he met Hinata but nothing was ever erased. He was more than defective but now one had found out yet and he wanted it to stay that way. Now that he knew Hinata he didn't want to take the chance for forgetting that beautiful smile of his. He didn't want to forget ..... but he didn't want to remember some things either. Maybe he should reset ....

 

*****************************^

 

“Hello, I'm Hinata Shouyou!”

  
The orange haired boy beamed with excitement as he introduced himself. Kageyama made a mental note of the time it was. Currently it was 11am and the two boys were in the garden. Two weeks ago Kageyama had introduced himself to Hinata at 9am in the cafeteria. The three weeks before that he had introduced himself at 8pm while everyone in the camp played a friendly game of volleyball. There was no real pattern that Hinata followed but he seemed to usually hit reset during the night.

  
Kageyama was way too interested in Hinata’s life but he knew there was no point in asking him how and why he ended up in DR camp. Hinata would probably never remember. The only reason he was probably still here was because he couldn't pass the happiness or mental stability test. Imagining Hinata struggling to be happy boggled his mind. This kid was practically a ray of sunshine, if not the actual sun himself. Yet, he was stuck in this camp with the rest of the defectives.

  
DR camp had started a couple years ago when the government passed the Anti-depressed laws. They sounded stupid but were “a great help for society as a whole”, or so the people of the news repeated for days on end. Mental health tests were administered to high school students across the country and those who didn't meet the stable requirements were rounded up. Surprisingly enough there weren't nearly as many defectives as Kageyama would have thought there would have been. There was only one camp made and it held about 100 defectives. Granted, only about forty defectives were residents while 60 or so defectives moved in and out of the camp.

  
On TV the camp was made out to be a place full of hope for those who needed it. Kageyama had even remembered hearing some of his classmates wish they were classified as defectives just so they could enter the camp. The TV commercial promised a nice facility with state of the art technology and the newest and more effective forms of treatments to “turn those sad minds into healthy minds”. Bull shit, complete and utter bullshit! The place was practically falling apart and looked like a haunted crazy house. Kageyama was pretty sure his “therapist” didn't even make it through his PhD program. The only state of the art technology this place had was the Reset Program and the tight security installed around the place.

  
“Kageyama, how long do you think we will be here ?”

  
Kageyama remembered he was with the ray of sunshine and forced his thoughts to focus on the present. How long ?

  
“Maybe two more weeks?”

  
That was the same answer he gave to weeks ago and three weeks before that and 7 weeks before that. The longest Hinata had gone without pressing rest was 10 weeks. That was three years ago when Hinata had first arrived at DR. After that he pressed reset more frequently. These last two months the longest Hinata had gone without pressing rest was two weeks. The longest had had remembered Kageyama was two weeks.

  
“Then in two weeks I'll see you in the outside world” he smiled then left.

  
In two weeks they would start again. If Hinata could hold off for that long.


End file.
